Draco's Secret Note
by Panda Master X
Summary: Collab fic with Fujoshi101! Drarry fic! Lost'sa fluff! Draco slips Harry a secret note unexpectedly. What does it say? And for what reason can Draco not just say it to Harry right then and there?
1. Chapter 1

**Draco's Secret Note**

 **by: Panda Master X/fujoshi101**

 **Panda Notes: _Hi guys, we just wanted to post up a story version of our RP! xD It was so much fun and such a great story line that we couldn't help it! Enjoy! Sorry if you feel that anyone is OOC, but yeah, please read and review!_**

 **Fujoshi Notes: _Yo, bros. I am here with my bud, Panda Master X. we were roleplaying all this week and came up with this awesome story. I hope you like it. It's yaoi boyxboy. one of the best couples: DRARRY! Enjoy! plz no flames._**

 **Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, J.K. ROWLING WOULD NEVER GIVE THEM UP SO EASILY! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Note**

It was late in October, and Harry sat boredly in class as Professor Snape went through another lecture about the benefits and dangers of wormwood. Harry sighed. He spent a good couple of all-nighters studying them the last time Snape went over wormwood, afraid of any chance of being called on to answer questions, and now there wasn't much for him to learn from Snape about the subject.

Draco sighed, feeling just as bored, but when he heard a small noise of irritation from Potter, who sits behind him, he couldn't help but instantly feel better.

"Pssst, Potter!" He half whispered, turning around to smirk at the boy. Harry glanced at Draco.

"How does it feel living with those muggles you call family?" Draco taunted him.

"Much better than it is living with the creeps and jerks you call family."He replied angrily. Harry may not have liked his aunt and uncle's family as much as he wished he could, but they did take care of him and provide him with a home.

Draco, on the other hand, felt his heart sink at the boy's words. Sure he didn't have the most attentive parents, and maybe they didn't give him much love or affection, but he was perfectly fine with that. Rather than dwell on what Potter said, Draco stuck his tongue out, replying.

"I doubt that." This time, Harry sighed in exasperation, catching some unwanted attention.

"Do you have an issue with my lecture, Potter?" Snape asked. The entire room practically stared at him.

"Uh, no, Professor Snape…" Darn, that Draco. He's always getting me into trouble!

Snape glowered at Harry before going back to the lesson. Harry whispered something inaudible. Draco put his head on his palm, smirking at the boy who lived.

"I wonder what you know about 'want', Potter." Draco whispered to himself, imagining Potter being with him.

Ron glanced at Draco and didn't like the smirk Draco had plastered on his face."Hey Harry, what's up with Malfoy over there?"

"Not sure, he's been bugging me for a while now."

"Class dismissed. Do try to come talk to me after class if you need any further explanation on anything we've covered today." Snape suddenly said, snapping their focus back to him. Harry could've sworn he could hear him say 'not' under his breath.

Ron cheered, "Finally!" Everyone began walking out of the class and chatting up a storm over different and Harry lagged behind a bit, gathering up their belongings. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled at Ron's antics, but generally ignored his best friend in favor of getting away from the gaze that was starting to burn holes into his back. He looked back at Draco, making eye contact and blushing, before turning away.

' _If he keeps staring at me like that.'_ Harry thought, groaning. "Ron, let's go…"

"Harry? You feeling ok? Oh, look. Hermione is coming over here." Ron perked up, waving at Hermione's figure walking up.

Hermione waved back with just as much enthusiasm as Ron before speaking up.

"What's up, guys? I just went through the longest class of herbology ever. It felt like torture."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to deal with Snape lecturing about wormwood. AGAIN. Right, Harry? ...Harry?"

Harry's mind was somewhere else. When he finally heard Ron, his head snapped up.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening." Both Hermione and Ron gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"What? Don't give me that look. I'm perfectly fine."Harry looked away from the critical eyes of his friends only to make eye contact with Draco again.

"Hey, Draco's been staring over here for a while now. I wonder if he's gonna try to pick a fight with us again." Hermione whispered.

"He better not! Or he'll have a taste of frogs~!" Ron pulled out his wand and waved it around like a maniac.

"Did you even fix your wand yet, Ron?" Hermione asked him like a mother to a child.

"...Maybe." Ron mumbled.

Draco looked at this spectacle in amusement and irritation, "Stupid Weasley and mudblood. Why do they get to stand by Potter? If anyone should be next to him, it should be me…"

 _Crunch. Crackle._ "What, Draco?" Crabbe said, munching on some snacks. Draco scoffed, unimpressed at his manner. "It's nothing, Crabbe, c'mon."

The trio were just about to leave before they saw Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walking towards them. "Oh great. Here they come…" Ron muttered.

"Just look else-where." Hermione urged, turning away from them, Ron following her actions. Harry, though, could only keep staring. He wouldn't admit it, but he could get lost in those stormy grey eyes of his…

"Hello, Draco." Harry greeted, seeing Draco's smug smile. It was intoxicating but Harry wouldn't show it.

"Hello, Potter. Here with your loser friends I see." Draco smirked.

Ron's rage boiled, "Who are you calling 'loser' you bloody prat?" He growled, glaring at Draco.

"Who else but you two?" Draco said, looking between Hermione and Ron. "What? Are you stupid as well as poor?"

"Leave him alone!" Hermione defended."What do you even want, Malfoy?" Hermione stepped forward, trying to seem a bit more threatening. Harry felt bad that he didn't say anything in his friend's' defense, but his eyes never left Draco's face, even when the boy's gaze made eye contact with him just before slowly raking over his body. Draco smirked.

"Nothing. Just giving Potter a pat on the back for his win in the Quidditch match yesterday." Malfoy slapped his hand in Harry's for a handshake. When their hands parted, he left a small paper in the boy's hand.

Draco walked away, grinning. "Goodbye, Harry…"

Harry looked at his hand, confused, but the other two didn't notice.

"I could've sworn that two-faced bastard was going to say something nasty to us."

" Me too… Is something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. She noticed the distant look he was getting on his face again. He must've been thinking pretty intensely about something, but what?

"No, no. It's nothing. I'm gonna head back to the room first Ron. I need to, uh, check on something."

"Oh, alright then. Go ahead. I'll stay here with Hermione. I need to ask her a few questions." Ron turned back to Hermione.

"So, how can I fix this?" Harry heard Ron ask as he walked away. He glanced back to see Ron holding up his broken wand.

Harry practically jogged to Gryffindor Tower. He had to know what was in the note, but he didn't want to open it too soon, in case someone saw. Of course, secret notes were meant to be private, right?

Draco walked off, his smirk never leaving his face. Mission accomplished.

"What was that, Draco? You don't usually leave that quickly." Goyle said, looking confused. Draco only shrugged. "I'm a bit tired today. I'm not in the mood to bother with bugs."

* * *

 **-at Harry's dorm room-**

Harry flopped onto his bed, pulling out the note he got from Draco.

"Now let's see what we have here."

Potter,

Like the strongest Memory potion, I realized something. Something I can't admit. Not on paper, and not at school. I must tell you elsewhere. Meet me at the quidditch field this Saturday an hour before breakfast. If you don't come, I will prove to make the rest of your school days a living hell.

signed,

Draco Malfoy

"What in the bloody-?! What could he possibly need to tell me that's so important?" He rolled over. The whole situation made him feel dumbfounded. Draco never gave him a secret note before, and he certainly had never expected to be receiving one either.

"Ughh... Well, I guess I don't want to be any more miserable than I already am. Hogwarts is my escape from all that...sigh."

 **-TIIIIIIME SKIP~!-**

Harry cracked open his eyes. a feeling of fatigue still hung over him as he glanced at the clock.

"OH NO!" He bolted upright, all grogginess gone. He jumped out of bed and dressed himself.

"Wha- Harry? Why the bloody hell are you up so early? We still have an hour before we have to start getting ready for today…" All the noise he was making caused Ron to wake up. Slightly. Ron didn't give Harry time to answer before falling back to sleep, snoring like he never woken up.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Gotta do something important this morning. Don't wait on me if it gets late." Harry knew Ron couldn't hear him, but he chose to say it anyways.

Ron mumbled in his sleep in response. Potter ran out,grabbing his invisibility cloak just for the heck of it.

* * *

Draco was shivering, bundled in his slytherin jacket. His scarf was tight around his neck, slightly making him want to itch it. He was standing by the goals, muttering to himself.

"Potter...why does that name intrigue me so? That scar...his raven black hair...Popular Potter...why do you make me feel like fresh morning dew?" Draco sighed, a little too dreamily.

Harry stopped walking when saw Draco standing up ahead by the goal posts. He donned his cloak and creeped forward, taking note Draco didn't have his lackeys with him.

 _'What's he whispering about all by himself? Maybe I should just get in a bit closer…. closer…..'_

Draco couldn't hear Harry's footsteps. he was too busy lost in his own world.

"Damn it all. If my father could hear me, he'd probably have me chopped into bits and pieces and sold at the Dark Wizard's shop… Why? Why does he hate Potter so much? Why do I even hate him? I….I don't hate him...wait, what am I even saying? That raven black hair, that scar that proves his popularity among the living. Why does he cause me to become so dumbfounded? Why does his lips entice me so? If he heard me, he would probably laugh. Hold it against me. But then I would manipulate him. Make sure whatever I tell him does not leave this bloody field. I can't have that."

Harry heard this spectacle and gasped, forgetting that he was supposed to stay quiet. _Uh oh…_ He covered his mouth and backed away slowly, trying to avoid accidentally tripping on anything, all the while staring at Draco's beet red face. Draco heard the gasp and jerked his head toward the sound.

"Potter? IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, COME OUT NOW!" Draco had to make sure Harry didn't hear any of that. At least, not as he said it in such an embarrassing way.

Draco continued, "Show yourself, or else I'll make the rest of your life here at Hogwarts a living hell!"

Harry smiled, _'He is so cute- wait! Did I just think of Malfoy as cute?'_ Potter bushed, sneaking around a corner and taking his cloak off.

Potter moved out from the wall, "Uh, did you wait long? I just got here." Harry lied. He looked at Draco's face and blushed deeper, looking away. Draco didn't bother looking at him either. He was too embarrassed to do so.

Draco shrugged, "No...not that long, I guess. But it is cold…" Malfoy emphasized by tightening his jacket around his lithe body.

"Ah. Sorry about that. Here." Harry flipped his invisibility cloak inside out, handing it to Draco. The blonde looked at it like Harry had poisoned it.

Harry explained, "You can borrow this while we're here. I don't really need it."

Not wanting to show any signs of thanks or sensitivity, Draco merely shrugged. "Since you're so willing, I won't deny you." He pulled it over his body, holding it tightly, while breathing in the scent. 'Bliss~ sweet, utter bliss.' He thought, getting a little distracted.

"So… What was so important that you had to call me out to talk about it?"

"Well… um, I had to… admit something important to you" he blushed again. "... and your 'friends' are always hanging around you, never giving me any space for me to talk to you."

"Admit?" _'What would you have to admit? 'that my friends are not as bad as you make them out to be? That I'm better than you at some things? That you're a bully?'_ Harry monologued to himself. Sort of angry that Draco even found the time to blame it on Hermione and Ron. Unfortunately, Harry had spoken his thoughts out loud by accident, hurting the boy standing across from him. For Draco, that had hit right at home, causing him to lash out at Harry

"Who said I'm the bully? Who bloody said I'm better then you?" He tried holding back his emotions but the tears threatened to spill over.

"WHO ARE YOU TO BLOODY TELL ME WHO I AM WHEN I CALLED YOU HERE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING I BELIEVE IS VERY IMPORTANT!" Draco screamed. Harry was slightly taken aback. _'Oh crud, did I say that out loud?'_

"Draco… I didn't mean that. I just…"

"You know, in that first year, all I bloody wanted was to be your friend." Body trembling, Draco scooted further away from Harry, his hair getting uncharacteristically untidy and covering his eyes from Harry's view.

Malfoy continued, "You don't know me- I don't even know you! So- so why does it hurt so much…?"

Panicking, Harry spoke without thinking. "I-I don't know! You tell me! I don't really understand why I chose Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. I dont understand why you want to be my friend, or why you bully others, or why you're hurting, or even why I like you in more ways than one!" Harry blushed beet red and slapped his hands over his mouth when he realized what he just blurted out. Draco's eyes widened. he snapped his head up to stare at Harry, not realizing a tear had escaped down his cheek.

"W-what did you say?" Draco stuttered. He couldn't believe he heard Potter, the boy who scored, said he liked him.

"Draco, are you.." Noticing the tear, he quickly wiped it with the back of his hand and rubbed his eye as a pretense.

"No! I'm not- I just got an eyelash in my eye. It hurt!" He rubbed his eyes until he was sure that they weren't wet anymore before speaking again. "now, back to you. What did you say about your feelings towards me?"

Potter blushed, _'Darn, I couldn't distract him!'_ Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh, um… I… I think I like you Draco…" Harry covered his face with his hands in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Draco looked at his feet as he shuffled them, "So you feel the same as I do?" As soon as he said that, he slapped his hand over his mouth. Malfoy couldn't believe he told potter how he felt, and in such a lame way. He wanted to confess in grandeur.

"Wait, so does that mean..we both have mutual feelings?" Harry was amazed. Him and Draco hardly ever had the same thought about something.

Draco stopped looking at his feet, only to look into Potter's eyes. He was both happy and worried.

"I-I guess we do." Malfoy stuttered. He was afraid of what might happen. Potter might not actually like him. He might have said that so he could laugh at him. Draco feared for the worst. He searched Harry's eyes hopefully. His heart sank when Potter giggled.

Harry saw Draco's dismay, "Wait! Don't misunderstand. I'm not laughing at you. I was just thinking how funny it was how both of us never came to realize how much we both actually like one another. Don't get mad." Potter didn't want Draco to be upset. Not after they figured out their feelings.

Draco wanted to believe Potter, but he had to be sure. He stalked closer to Harry, taking Potters chin between his thumb and index.

"If what you feel is true..then you wouldn't mind…" Malfoy lingered the sentence as he brought their lips closer, closer then they have ever been before. He kept their faces that close, waiting for Harry's reaction. Potter had his eyes shut tight, waiting for the kiss, but it didn't come. Potter peeked to see how close Draco was.

He groaned, "You're so close! I-I'm not used to being this close to someone!" Harry blushed, putting his hand lightly on Malfoy's shoulder.

That's when he remembered it was almost time for breakfast. "Ah... times up. I-I have to go now, Draco!" Harry turned and began to walk away. Draco knew Harry wanted the kiss, that was a plus. The only problem was that he was too slow. Malfoy watched the boy walk, feeling the cool October air ruffle his hair. He could hear the autumn leaves crunching under Harry's feet.

Draco whispers, "Potter... Harry... I love you." Malfoy knew that was the first time he has ever said Harry's first name. It felt weird, but it felt good as well.

Harry looked back, "Heh. I guess I can't leave it unfinished." Potter smirked as he ran quickly back to Draco and pecked him on the lips. He turned on his heel and ran off again. "I really do like you, Draco~ Let's meet up again sometime later!" He said while waving his arm and running off, further and further away. Draco blushed and waved back.

"Yeah! But, let's keep this a secret for now, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah~ You've got you're whole bad boy image to look after, right? Hahaha~" Harry snickered.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **PMX: WOW. THAT TOOK FOREVER. Agreed?**

 **F101: _I KNOW! But it was worth it!_**

 **PMX: we're finally finished, but don't you think that they were really adorable? xD**

 **F101: _They WERE! Totally tsundere/tsundere! What do you think our readers will think?_**

 **PMX: Pssssh~ I dunno, but they better love it just as much as we did. xD hahaha**

 **F101: I _KNOW and Ch. 2 is ready and will be even MORE hilarious!_**

 **PMX: Yaaaaaas! xD I'm so excited to change Ch. 2's formatting into story mode~ ahaha~ I have to say, i enjoyed Chapter 2 the most so far~**

 **F101: _I know, it was just like 'WOW'! *mind blown to bits from laughing*_**

 **BOTH: _So~ This is Fujoshi101 and PMX signing off! and remember! If you like it: Merri-do it! Because you only live once-ler! XD Love you guyz!_**


	2. The Cloak Pt 1

_**Draco's Secret Note**_

 **Fujoshi101:** _**Hey! It's me! The once-ler rocker with the morals of a celtic! HAHA jk. I don't know what the 'morals of a celtic' is. I just love their folk music… Me and PMX would like to present the second chapter! We hope you like it! Please comment! No hates! I DESPISE haters! oh! I almost forgot, since we realized harry forgot his cloak in chapter one, we created chapter 2!**_

 **Panda Master X: Ehh, haters gonna hate. hehe~ Read! Review! My favorite R words! (other than Reuse, Recycle, and Reduce~ hahaha) Enjoy the Chappie, people! One more after this one, so savor every last word~ xD**

 **P.S. I decided to split this part into two chapters(because I was taking too ong without posting) so here you guys go! that means there's actually 2 chapters left... lol**

 **Disclaimer:** **WE DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JK ROWLING WOULD NEVER GIVE THEM UP SO EASILY! XD (fujoshi101: nor would she allow Drarry to be canon… )**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Cloak- Part 1**

Harry walked over towards Hermione and Ron, carrying his food. He quietly sat down next to Ron before diving into his meal.

"Hey Harry, where'd you go this morning?" Ron asked curiously. Harry looked up, startled.

"Oh, uh, no where in particular Ron. I just wanted to... discuss something about wormwood with Professor Snape. He told me to meet him in the morning, so I, uh, didn't want to be late and get in trouble." He flashed his teeth and then went back to eating, eager to leave.

"Oh reaaally…" Hermione squinted her eyes at him, but resumed eating. She didn't bother questioning him any further.

Potter chuckled uneasily, "Yeah.. really." Harry looks around, looking for a certain blonde haired boy. He found him eating oatmeal. Malfoy looked at Harry, spoon halfway to his mouth, then smirked.

Harry blushed, ' _Don't look at me like that.'_ He picked at his could slightly hear the three talking through the crowds of children.

"What are you staring at, Draco?" Goyle asked.

Draco replied, "Oh, nothing in particular." ' _I have to return his cloak soon_ , _but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with it first.'_

Harry shivered, a chill ran down his spine.

"Harry? Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting a bit strangely lately." Ron said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ron. I just had a feeling something bad was going to happen to me." Harry said, shaking himself to get rid of the feeling.

"hahaha, like what? You've already had enough trouble in your life. What could possible make you feel like that? Hahaha." Hermione laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I just had this really creepy feeling. Don't worry about it too much. It was probably nothing, so just go and finish your food." What harry hadn't noticed, though, was the evil grin on Draco's face as the boy watched him from the corner of his eye.  
"Just you wait, Harry. hehehe~"

"What? Did you say something just now, Draco?"

"UGHH. No Crabbe. I didn't. Hurry up and finish your food! I have plans for later that don't involve you two since we don't have any classes today."

 **~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

Draco rolled onto his bed, staring at the cloak in his hands. He bunched it up in both of his hands, sniffing at it. "Mmmn~ It even smells like him~" He said just before flipping it inside out. "What?!" Draco thought his eyes were deceiving him when he saw his hands disappear, but then he flipped the cloak inside out again, and looked at the mirror across the room. "Oh my lord! Potter has an invisibility cloak!" With that in mind, Draco decided to go and mess around a bit- maybe pay Harry a little visit.

When Draco went to the Gryffindor entrance, that he remembered seeing last time he spied on Harry. He found that the fat lady was opening the entrance, and out came Harry and his friends.

"Where are you going?" The fat lady asked curiously.

"To the library. we'll be back."

"Okay. Be safe." As they walked, Malfoy followed, though he got distracted here and there, making him lose Harry.

Once in the library, Draco could see Harry sitting off in a corner by himself reading something intensely. He leaned forward, propping his chin onto his palm, while his brows knitted together in deep concentration. Draco moved in closer, but stopped when Granger popped out from behind one of the shelves to talk to the other.

"Harry, Ron and I are going to go check out some stuff" She said cheerfully. "Did you want to come and accompany us? We'll most likely be gone all day though." He looked up briefly to smile at her before politely refusing her offer.

"No, it's fine. I'm just… reading this book. It's, uh, interesting and I want to finish it."

"Alright then. See you later."

Squeezing the cloak tighter around himself, Draco inched closer to Potter, maneuvering easily around Weasley and Granger.

Harry began to talk to himself, "Hm. I wish Draco was here. It's too quiet." Potter sighed, holding his chin in his hand. He was just looking off now, completely ignoring his book.

He continued, "He has such pretty eyes...and that smile is so hot." Harry grinned like a love-struck girl, "Oh god, I need to stop! I'm sounding like Hermione!" Harry laughed again and stared out dreamily, still unaware of the other presence in the room.

'I wonder if he realizes he left the cloak with me?' Draco thought to himself. Before he realized it, Harry was already up and moving, heading back to his dorm room. Once again, he fell behind. When Draco finally reached the Gryffindor entrance, Harry had already gone inside and the entrance was already closed. Draco took off the cloak with a huff. He wasn't sure how in the world he'd get inside. It wasn't as if he had the Gryffindor's password.

"You there!" A voice shouted.

"Huh?" Draco looked up and saw a large woman dressed in a pink victorian dress with her hair split and curled right in the center of her hair.

"Yes, you. Would you like to hear me sing? No one ever listens to me sing! I have such a lovely voice, though!" She wailed with the back of her hand on her forehead. Draco contemplated this for a moment. He really didn't want to listen to her sing. Not one bit, but…

"I would love to hear you sing madam. I'm in a bit of a rush here though, you see. I need to get into the dorm room quickly to talk to Harry, Harry Potter, but I wouldn't mind listening to you for a wee bit." Learning manners in his household really did pay off. Through the whole ordeal, Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes at her enthusiasm or to cover his ears, but once she finished, she jubilantly opened the door for him which was his whole goal. Draco knew this time he was just lucky. Next time she just might think to ask him his name or if he question if he was even a part of the Gryffindor house.

Draco made his way though the door, nearly to forgetting to put the cloak back on. Once situated, Draco made his way to the rooms. He spotted Harry sitting by himself, and there didn't seem to be anyone else around at the moment. Draco sneaked over to the side of the bed where Harry was sitting.

"Hmmm, Draaaco~" Harry drawled. "Wait a second…" He stood up and walked to one of the drawers before pulling a drawer open and rustling through it. "Oh no! I gave him the invisible cloak without thinking, and I didn't even take it back afterwards!" He sighed and sat back on the bed with a slouch. "How could I forget something to important?! Hmm… It's not all that bad~ ehehe, now I have an excuse to see him again sooner rather than later!" A slight blush dusted the boy's cheeks, and he giggled a little at the thought of seeing Draco again.

Hearing Harry say that, Draco couldn't help but blush as well. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at what the boy was talking about all by himself too, but that just startled harry. Leaping to his feet and grabbing his wand, Harry shouted to no one in particular.

"Who's there?"

Draco slapped his hands over his mouth, reprimanding himself for giving himself away so quickly. He honestly wanted to mess with the other before having to give up the cloak.

"Hold up," Harry's face scrunched up in deep thought. "Draco, is that you?"

Determined to find the Slytherin boy, Harry began flailing his arms around, trying to grab at him, but only succeeding in looking dorky and awkward.

* * *

 **This chapter is longer than the last essay I wrote... just a side note. lol**


End file.
